


Good Luck, You're Going to Need It

by SasuNarufan13



Series: Yakuza and Assassins and Husbands Oh My [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Both Itachi's and Sasuke's pov, Dual POV, Established slash, Fluff, Humour, Implied Violence, M/M, Mpreg, Yakuza, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: When one of their rivals kidnaps both Deidara and Naruto, Itachi can only wish him good luck. Because he is definitely going to need it.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Deidara, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Yakuza and Assassins and Husbands Oh My [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689526
Comments: 64
Kudos: 535





	Good Luck, You're Going to Need It

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: While this is also a yakuza themed oneshot, this is NOT the sequel to "Regular Day at the Office" - that one will appear in the near future normally. This is simply written because I'm apparently in a yakuza themed mood lately.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

**Good Luck, You're Going to Need It**

"What do you want to do with Kabuto?" Kakuzu inquired, his lips a thin line.

Next to him Hidan perked up; a sadistic glint already lurking deep within his eyes.

"Break his kneecaps, cut off his fingers and his tongue and send him back," Itachi said dismissively. "Together with the warning that the next time we won't be this friendly."

"You don't want to kill him?" Hidan asked disappointed.

Itachi offered him a sharp smile, resting his chin on his interlaced fingers. "I think it would be a much worse punishment for him to survive without ever being able to betray secrets again, don't you think so?"

"Oh, I like the way you think!" Hidan grinned and shoved his chair backwards, stretching his arms. "All right, I'm going to have some fun with him. Kakuzu, you following, man?"

"Yes, if only to prevent you from going too far," Kakuzu muttered and stood up as well. "Don't think this will get you out of delivering me your financial results of this trimester, Hidan."

Walking backwards to the door, Hidan grimaced, crossing his arms behind his head. "Man, you really don't give up on that, do you?"

"Not everyone is as irresponsible as you are," Kakuzu said coldly and his hand dipped into his jacket. "You've got until nine p.m. tonight to send me the numbers before the company will have to start looking for your replacement."

The door closed behind them, cutting off their growing argument.

Itachi turned his attention to the only remaining man in his office. "You got anything new to report on your side?"

"If you mean the business, then no," his younger brother replied, shaking his head. "I'm not expecting any new reports until Friday – unless Suigetsu decides to fuck up again, but Karin's keeping an eye on him."

"Is that why he's been walking around, looking like someone killed his pet?" Itachi asked amused, recalling the look of pure misery on the white haired man's face when he'd encountered him in the corridor on the fourth floor yesterday.

Sasuke shrugged, looking absolutely remorseless. "If he hadn't fucked up the previous three times, I wouldn't have to sic Karin on him. At least with her on his case, he'll be less likely to screw up."

"You hope," Itachi couldn't help but add.

"I still carry the faintest sliver of hope that he isn't a complete fuck-up."

Itachi smiled at the faint note of irritation in Sasuke's voice. To be honest when father had introduced his little brother to their hidden business five years ago, he hadn't been certain whether that had been the right move. Sasuke wasn't weak or a wuss, but Itachi had never got the feeling that Sasuke would be at home in the yakuza business.

Five years later and Sasuke was proving time and time again that he did belong here, right alongside his older brother. He'd needed a bit of guidance at first, naturally, but he'd taken to the business like a duck to water. If the Uchiha name had called up apprehension before, it now called up fear thanks to the duo of power brothers as some of their rivals had taken to calling them bitterly.

The entire west coast was under their dominion and they were steadily extending their influence, all while shaking hands with politicians and other powerful people alike, keeping up the appearance that they were just a regular pharmaceutical company – albeit one with a hand in some bars and some places of ill repute as well.

"Do you have some other non business related news then?" Itachi inquired curiously, saving the Excel file on his laptop before closing it. "Something that might explain why Deidara has been calling your husband so much while refusing to tell me what they're discussing?"

He wasn't the type to demand that his partner told him everything, but Deidara usually had no problems chattering about whatever he and Naruto had discussed during their phone calls. The last couple of weeks, however, Deidara had refused to say anything, behaving a bit mysterious about it.

If his husband and Naruto were trying to set up another gigantic fireworks display, he at least wanted to have some warning beforehand. If only to draft up the necessary permission slips for it, so that the police wouldn't bother them. Not that the police was wont to attempt to bother them in the first place, but …

Sasuke snorted; his dark eyes gleaming amused. "Yeah, Naruto's been _subtly_ trying to tell me he wants to have a child with me."

The older man raised an eyebrow. "And what should I imagine when you say ' _subtly_ '?"

"Well, for some reason we've suddenly been receiving advertisements for baby diapers and furniture for a nursery. Even a baby clothes' catalogue, imagine that," Sasuke explained amused. "And all of a sudden he's also become the neighbourhood's babysit – for babies to be clear. I never even knew so many babies live in our neighbourhood."

Itachi chuckled. "And you're not giving him what he wants? That's not like you, otouto."

As ruthless as Sasuke could be when it came to business, as weak was he for his husband. Naruto only had to mention something once or point at it and Sasuke would make sure he got what he wanted. Truly, his little brother loved spoiling Naruto and thankfully for all of them, the spoiling hadn't turned Naruto into an unbearable, selfish, whiny bitch. If anything, the blond man seemed exasperated at times at Sasuke's willingness to spoil him rotten and would often reprimand him for it – that reprimand only had effect until Naruto mentioned a particular item again and then the circle would start anew.

"Oh, I'm planning on giving him what he wants – I just want to see how far he's planning to go to convince me," Sasuke smirked; his dark eyes gleaming.

"You're awful, otouto," Itachi chuckled.

The younger man snorted. "Like you would act any different if you were in my shoes."

Itachi inclined his head, unable to refute the accusation. He'd be curious too if Deidara was pulling all those stunts to gather his attention.

"Don't tell Deidara I'm on to their plan, though," Sasuke mentioned. "He won't be able to keep it from Naruto and I really want to know what else he has planned."

Itachi mimed zipping his mouth shut. "Your secret's safe with me," he smirked.

Sasuke squinted at him before stretching out his arms. "It better be. I guess I should -"

Itachi's office phone started ringing and he raised a finger. "Give me a moment," he murmured, narrowing his eyes.

His secretary knew better than to send through phone calls while he was in meeting, so this was either a very urgent phone call – and those usually didn't end well – or someone had badgered her so much about getting into contact with him that she'd got fed up and left Itachi to deal with them.

"Hello," he greeted. "Uchiha Itachi speaking. Who is this?"

A gravelly chuckle on the other end of the phone had him tensing up. _"So she really did send me through. I thought she was lying,"_ Kimimaro said lightly. _"Nice secretary you have there, Uchiha."_

"What do you want?" Itachi asked flatly and put the phone on loudspeaker so Sasuke could listen as well.

His brother had been about to stand up and leave, but one look of Itachi had the man sitting down again with a light frown.

_"Am I calling you at a bad time?"_ Kimimaro questioned amused.

The voice of one of their biggest rivals had Sasuke leaning forwards slightly, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Kimimaro was the leader of the Sound Clan; he and his men usually kept themselves busy with selling inferior drugs and pimping out both women and men. They weren't a threat per se to the Uchiha when it came to business, but they were annoying in the sense that they kept trying to gain ground on Uchiha's property. They were like a damn Hydra: cut one head off and another one immediately replaced it.

He and Sasuke had been considering for a while now to just get rid of the entire clan at once, but until the Sound Clan became too annoying, they had figured their men would be useful elsewhere.

"Say what you need to say, Kimimaro. Unlike you I have a business to run," Itachi said bored.

The other man clucked his tongue. _"Straight to the point, hm? I should have known. Well, I appreciate that, makes it easier for the transaction to happen."_

"Which transaction?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I thought I'd made it pretty clear last time we saw each other that you have nothing of value to offer me."

_"I don't call the hand of one of my best men valueless,"_ Kimimaro retorted sharply before he sighed; the sound making the line crackle. When he spoke next, he sounded almost gleeful. _"I think this time I have something of really high value to offer you, though – two of them even."_

"Get to the point."

_"Why don't you check in with the bodyguards you assigned to your husband and that twink of your brother? Go on, I'll wait."_

"No response," Sasuke murmured underneath his breath after briefly trying to call someone.

"You have both Deidara and Naruto?" Itachi's hand curled around his own private phone.

He should have realised something was amiss when three hours had gone by without any kind of briefing from the bodyguards, but it wouldn't have been the first time that either Deidara or Naruto had shaken off their bodyguards to traipse around the city on their own.

It was an argument he still had with Deidara, even after four years of being together.

_"They really made it far too easy, trying to sneak away from their bodyguards,"_ Kimimaro gloated. _"Now we all know how much you Uchiha treasure your possessions – what are you going to offer me in exchange for them?"_

"Offer you? All I can offer you is good luck, because you're going to need it," Itachi scoffed.

_"You think you can take me on before I kill them?"_ Kimimaro said icily. _"Don't underestimate me, Uchiha. I'm not planning on backing down on this. You either give me something I want or you're never going to see either one of them again. How much do you think they'll fetch in one of our brothels, hm?"_

"You're the one doing all the underestimating here, Kimimaro," Itachi smirked.

_"Hey, you cryptic son of a bitch, you have until – "_

A door banged open all of a sudden on the other end of the line and they heard Kimimaro demanding, _"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you fat fuck!"_

_"Now that's no way to talk to one of your subordinates, un,"_ Deidara could be heard chiding him. _"Not that it really matters anymore."_

A low _thump_ followed his cryptic comment, as if something – or someone – heavy had just fallen down on the floor.

_"How the fuck did you get in here?!"_ Kimimaro screamed and the note of fear in his voice had Itachi's smirk deepening.

"Like I said, you're the one underestimating them."

_"Hey, Itachi-nii-san,"_ Naruto greeted him cheerfully, followed by the sound of a gun shot and a loud, piercing scream. _"Deidara-nii-kun and I are going to be a little busy here if you don't mind."_

"How much time do you want with him?" Sasuke asked; his own smirk playing around the corners of his mouth.

_"Mah, not sure. What do you think, Deidara?"_ Naruto called out curiously as if they were just talking about how long a shopping trip would take instead of the intense torture session they were no doubt preparing for at the moment.

_"Give us two hours to play with this fucker, un!"_ Deidara called back from somewhere deeper in the place.

_"You heard him: two hours and then you can pick me up, babe,"_ Naruto said happily.

"Have fun," Sasuke chuckled.

_"Not as much fun as you and I will have when I'm back,"_ Naruto retorted cheekily. _"Love you!"_

"Love you too."

_"HOW DARE YOU FUCKING - "_

The line cut off abruptly and Itachi started laughing, shaking his head. "You think that with how much research they've been doing on our family, they would know better than to try to kidnap those two."

"It's always fun when idiots underestimate our husbands," Sasuke smirked. "Looks like we don't have to worry about that particular clan anymore, though."

"We have such helpful husbands," Itachi said lightly and checked his watch.

Two hours, hm? That should give him time enough to look through some papers before picking up both of them.

* * *

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Sasuke inquired when his husband stepped into his car with a little sigh.

"Hm, it's always so much fun when they underestimate me and then end up screaming for their mummy to help them," Naruto snickered, cracking his knuckles one by one. His backpack was pushed onto the backseat and he rolled his shoulders.

He turned to Sasuke and leant over to kiss him. "But not as fun as you are, though," he murmured; his blue eyes glittering.

"Glad to hear that. So that means I won't have to fear any competition?" Sasuke smirked, curling a hand around Naruto's neck to pull him closer.

"You're the only target I want to keep," Naruto grinned, pressing their mouths together in a fierce, deep kiss.

Sasuke smirked into their kiss and tugged at the bright blond locks. He could recall with vivid clarity the first time Naruto had uttered those words to him.

" _Fuck it, I'm just going to be upfront about this," Naruto sighed, rolling onto his left side and bracing his weight on his elbow so he could look at the dark haired man next to him in the bed._

" _Upfront about what?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow; his fingers still tracing lazy patterns against the warm, naked thigh pressed against his. "About how you clearly lied about having a gag reflex?"_

_Blond eyebrows waggled. "Nah, that I wasn't sure about. Figured I'd play the odds and warn you in case I did have one." He licked his lips and winked. "Aren't you happy I ended up being wrong about that, though?"_

_Dark eyes rolled. "Then what do you have to be upfront about?"_

" _Well, I was actually hired to kill you," Naruto told him conversationally; his blue eyes gleaming dangerously. "Would have received a great sum for it too."_

" _Excuse me?" Sasuke asked; his voice dangerously low. He tensed up, wondering whether he would be quick enough to reach for the gun hidden in his nightstand._

_Hands clamped down around his wrists and Naruto rolled on top of him, his weight pressing him down into the mattress, before he could so much as twitch. He glared up at the smirking blond._

" _What the fuck do you think you're doing?"_

" _Can't have you reaching for that gun before I'm done talking. Then I would really have to kill you and that would be a real shame. You're the best lay I've had in ages," Naruto said lightly and his hands tightened almost imperceptibly around pale wrists. "Now do you think you can be good and listen to me? I'll make it worth your while afterwards," he added huskily, grinding his arse into Sasuke's lap._

" _Not like I have much of a choice now, do I?" Sasuke sneered, growing irate when he couldn't even move his arms for a fraction._

_He'd clearly underestimated how strong the other man was._

" _I think you'll like this story, though; has a happy ending for the both of us," Naruto said cheerfully. "It's a short story, mind. Apparently you pissed off some yakuza leader enough that he was willing to hire my skills for a substantial amount of money in order to have your head on a plate. Literally," he added, wrinkling his nose. "He'd given me the silver platter and everything already."_

" _You're an assassin," Sasuke said flatly._

" _Bingo." Naruto winked at him and leant closer to him, their breaths mingling when he murmured, "That's another thing I like about you: how smart you are."_

" _Why aren't you killing me?"_

_Naruto reared back a bit in obvious surprise and then chortled. "Not exactly a question I would expect someone in your position to ask, but hell, I like your balls – both figuratively and literally." He smirked and wiggled his arse again._

" _Naruto," Sasuke growled, glaring up at him._

" _It's simple really," Naruto said, shrugging, "why would I want to kill someone when he's the best fuck I've had in years? That would just be depriving myself and that would be stupid, no?"_

" _I'm alive because you like the sex?" Sasuke remarked sceptically._

" _Like it? No. I fucking love it," Naruto whispered, his eyes glowing when he bent towards him again. "You're the only target I want to keep, Sasuke. Let's make one thing clear: you're mine now."_

" _Yours, huh?" Sasuke looked at him with half-lidded eyes. He waited until Naruto had lowered his head close enough to kiss, before he made use of the momentary loose hold around his wrists to twist them around._

_Staring straight into stunned, blue eyes, he smirked, "Let me make one thing clear for you, Naruto: I play for keeps and I'm definitely keeping you."_

Their mouths parted with a wet sound. "I'm surprised you and Deidara let yourself be kidnapped by them," Sasuke mused, massaging his lover's scalp.

Blue eyes turned half lidded and if he'd been a cat, there was no doubt the blond man would be purring right now, delighting in the soft touch. "They weren't subtle about following us. We figured we might as well find out why exactly they were tailing us, so we let them grab us." He shrugged and slumped into his seat, tilting his head back so Sasuke's hand ended up trapped between the back of his head and the headrest.

"Of course," he continued with a soft snort, "turns out they just wanted the cliché thing: milking you and Itachi dry for all that you're worth before either killing us or selling us. Deidara and I decided we might as well finish them instead of just escaping. Unless you or Itachi wanted to have a go at them?" He side-eyed the dark haired man curiously.

"No, we've thought about going after them, but they weren't that high on our priority list. Still thanks for taking care of those pests," Sasuke smirked, retracting his hand and flicking Naruto's nose when the younger man whined softly.

"Any time, babe," Naruto grinned and stretched out his arms in front of him, cracking his wrists. "Now why don't we go home and let me have my real fun?"

"You're incorrigible," Sasuke sighed, but the sound was fond and they both knew it.

"Yeah, and I'm yours – what does that say about you?" Naruto quipped, placing his hand on Sasuke's thigh.

"That I probably slammed my head too hard against the wall when you blew me that one time I allowed you to accompany me to work," Sasuke retorted dryly.

That had been the first and also the last time his husband had been allowed to join him at work; the blond assassin was way too distractive for Sasuke to be able to deal with during a time when he should be focusing on contracts and meetings.

"Good times," Naruto sighed fondly, patting his thigh. "Jugo couldn't look at me for nearly a month without turning bright red."

"Stop being so awful to my men," Sasuke chided him and started the car.

"They love me, really," Naruto grinned, squeezing his knee.

They really did. And if Karin wasn't together with Suigetsu and Sasuke wasn't sure Jugo was asexual and held no interest for Naruto bar being a friend, Sasuke would be worried about one of the three of them trying to seduce his husband.

"Now come on, let's go! Before I start riding you here while you're driving," Naruto pouted.

"That's really not as much of a threat as you think it is," Sasuke informed him.

Naruto's peal of laughter joined the rumbling of the motor when he pressed down on the accelerator.

* * *

They stumbled into the bedroom, tugging impatiently at each other's clothes, when Naruto's phone buzzed loudly, announcing an incoming text.

While Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto's neck, marking the skin there enthusiastically, Naruto grasped his hair tightly while he fumbled with something behind his back.

"Oh, look, Ino's inviting me to her baby shower," he gasped, angling his neck just so that Sasuke had more room and he could get a proper look at his phone. "Next Saturday, you got time to join me?"

Sasuke half groaned, half laughed and plucked the phone out of nimble fingers, reading the text for himself.

**Ino-chan 18.53 p.m.**

_Hey there cutie, you're hereby officially invited to my baby shower! I'm expecting you this Saturday at two p.m.!_

_Xxx_

_P.S. Yes, you can bring that hottie of yours – I'll kill you if you two bang in my house, though!_

Throwing the phone on the nightstand, Sasuke shoved Naruto onto the bed and climbed on top of him, caging him between his arms and his legs, so the other one couldn't move away.

"Is this another subtle hint of yours?" he smirked, snaking his fingers around Naruto's wrists and pressing them firmly into the mattress.

"Hint? I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto said airily, but his eyes shone mischievously even as his pupils further expanded when Sasuke rolled his hips purposively against his.

"No? So the sudden baby magazines, the ads for diapers, you turning into the neighbourhood babysit, the invitation for the baby shower … All just a coincidence then?" A black eyebrow arched.

"Purely coincidental," Naruto replied loftily and squirmed against him. "But let's just assume in theory that I _am_ hinting at having a baby – what would you theoretically answer?"

"I would theoretically answer that we can start as soon as you want," Sasuke smirked and bent down to catch his mouth in a deep, filthy kiss.

When he pulled back, Naruto was left panting; a deep flush colouring his cheeks red. His blue eyes glittered like diamonds when he looked up at Sasuke and grinned, remarking coyly, "Good, because I wasn't sure how much longer I could still hide it."

"Hide what?" Sasuke asked distractedly, one hand releasing Naruto's wrist in favour of flicking open the button of his jeans.

"This."

Something was brandished in his face and he reared back in surprise, grabbing Naruto's hand to keep it still so he could focus on whatever he was showing him. It was some kind of thin, white stick and he furrowed his eyebrows, taking it from Naruto's outstretched hand to study it better.

The second his gaze fell on the small display showing a simple plus sign, his heart started thudding quicker and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Is this – is this real?" he croaked out, tearing his eyes away from the positive pregnancy test to glistening blue eyes.

Naruto's grin softened to a smile and he sat up, taking the test out of Sasuke's hand to place it on the nightstand. That done, he reached for Sasuke's hands and pushed them against his stomach. He was still flat there, no change discernible, but the message was more than clear.

"Yeah, it's definitely real," he confirmed.

"When – when did you … "

"I didn't feel well a little while ago and because the nausea kept persisting, I figured I might as well take a test just to be sure," Naruto answered lightly and shrugged. "Did four tests and all of them show the same result, so unless all of them somehow are faulty, I'd say it's pretty real that I'm pregnant now."

"Wait, we always use protection so …" Sasuke trailed off as a memory suddenly resurfaced and he sighed a little, shaking his head. "Itachi's birthday party at the club, after you were done pole dancing."

"Yep, guess you were a bit too enthusiastic when you showed me how much you liked my dancing," Naruto grinned and crawled into his lap, wounding his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"That makes you, what? Nearly three months pregnant?" Sasuke mused, doing the mathematics really quick. Itachi's birthday was the ninth of June and they were now the nineteenth of August – yeah, nearly three months.

_**Shit, Naruto was expecting his baby.** _

"Yeah, give or take a few weeks," Naruto nodded, rubbing their cheeks together. "I'll have to visit a doctor to be sure, but I didn't want to do that without you."

"I'm going to be a dad," Sasuke said dazed, wrapping his own arms around Naruto's waist.

By this time next year they would be holding their first child in their arms. Even staring at the stick, he still had trouble wrapping his mind around that fact.

"Wait, why the hell did you let yourself be kidnapped then?!" he snapped, suddenly realising something very crucial. "What if one of those fuckers had hurt you? You could have lost - " His cheeks were squished together by Naruto's deceptively strong hands, making him swallow the rest of his accusation.

Blue eyes stared at him unimpressed. "Please, like I would have let them come near my stomach," Naruto snorted and pushed him down, straddling his thighs. "If one of them had even so much as pointed at my stomach, I would have slit their throat right then and there. You should know better than to think I would risk our baby like that."

"I know," Sasuke sighed, resting his hands on Naruto's thighs. "Just don't like the thought of you doing your job now that you're pregnant."

"Don't you worry your stupid pretty head about that," Naruto said amused, leaning down to catch his mouth in a deep kiss. His teeth tugged at Sasuke's bottom lip a tad when he pulled back to murmur, "I'm not taking on any more jobs until this kid is at least three years old. Deidara will be taking my share for now."

"You being home full time for at least three years – I do like that," Sasuke said pensively before flipping them both over, smiling when that made Naruto laugh in surprise. "Now I do think we have something special to celebrate."

"You're not planning on going back to work tonight?" the blond questioned with a hint of a smirk, dragging his legs slowly up so that they rubbed against Sasuke's legs all the way up.

"Hell no," Sasuke breathed out, lowering the zipper of Naruto's jeans. "I've got far more important matters to take care of here."

Cerulean blue eyes positively _glowed_ when Naruto pulled him down to kiss him. "Oh, I do like the sound of that!"

* * *

Their lovemaking took on a whole other dimension tonight.

Before, when they'd been driving home, all Sasuke had been focused on was getting to their room quickly enough so he could fuck his husband's brains out – regular routine in their case.

Now, all he could focus on, as he thrusted inside his lover, listened to his high pitched moans and soft mewls and pleading for _more, deeper, right there!,_ was that there was something precious growing inside his husband. Something the both of them had made out of love for each other; a little being who would share both of their genes, who would look like the perfect mixture of them both.

"I love you so much," he gasped, putting more power behind his thrusts, loving the way inner muscles clamped down around his cock every time he withdrew as if they refused to let him pull out completely.

"I love you too. I especially love how good you feel in me, god, I missed this, missed your cock in me," Naruto babbled; as always, his brain to mouth filter shot to hell during sex.

His slightly slurred words had Sasuke laughing and he sucked yet another mark, this time on Naruto's right shoulder, at the junction where his shoulder met his neck.

"It's been only two days," he teased, rolling his hips purposefully slow and keeping his thrusts shallow.

As expected, it had Naruto fussing immediately, kicking his heels into his arse to shove him in deeper, and nails digging into his back, while he hissed, "Did I say you could slow down? Come on, fuck me harder!"

"So demanding," Sasuke tutted and drew out torturously slow, smirking while listening to some rather explicative words, before he abruptly shoved back inside, aiming straight for that small spot that never failed to make Naruto scream.

And scream he did before he bit down on Sasuke's lip, sloppily kissing him while his hands roamed restlessly across his sides, his back, up to his shoulders, down to his hips, across this thighs … before grabbing his arse tightly.

"Fuck, I love when you listen to me," Naruto moaned and the rest of his sentence turned into nothing but a garbled mess of half finished words and moans as Sasuke's cock pressed skilfully time and time again against his prostate.

"So tight," Sasuke hissed when muscles clamped down extra hard around his dick, almost having a vice grip on it before Naruto came, coating both their stomachs with his seed, while he moaned Sasuke's name, shuddering underneath him.

His muscles rippling and tightening around Sasuke's cock and his husky voice telling the dark haired man, "Come, Sasuke," was too much. Catching Naruto's mouth in a fierce kiss to muffle his moaning, Sasuke rode out his climax with stuttering movements of his hips and hands grasping tanned hips tightly.

He let himself fall down next to the blond as soon as he caught his breath again somewhat and they laid there panting for a while; their naked, sweaty skin still pressed together despite the summer heat of today still lingering in their bedroom.

"Well, I definitely like how this day ended," Naruto said breathlessly, turning on his side so he could throw his arm around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke slipped his own arm underneath Naruto; the tips of his fingers brushing against his stomach. For now it was still flat, but soon …

He smiled and brushed his lips against Naruto's forehead. He closed his eyes; a sense of peace descending over them.

"Yeah, I definitely like it too."

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: If the ending sucks, my apologies; I've had a bit of a shitty week and that might have reflected in my writing near the end for which I apologise.
> 
> Regardless I do hope you enjoyed this oneshot! (Small note of explanation for the MPreg: Naruto is a part of a small percentage of men who are born with the ability to bear children; nature rewinding some genes if you will.)
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
